slapstickculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina Brine
Sabrina Brine is a major character in the Slaptstick Culture series. She is a Classical Anime character who appears in all three acts of the story. Background Sabrina is native to the Ursa Major quadrant, having lived there until her mid-teens, when she joined the Slipknot Elite Aerial Squad. As a child, she was often somewhat neglected by her parents, as her older brother was a Recreator and required constant supervision and health care. This caused her to develop a crippling need for attention, which in turn led to her decision to join the Aerial Squad. She discovered that she was a talented flier and stunt woman, but her training was cut short when her brother was killed in a sudden, excessively violent gang attack. Sabrina returned home to take care of her grieving parents, but couldn't handle the boredom of being away from the military. She began acting in her spare time for something to do, and through this new hobby she met Grant Pines and Archer Darkblood. They introduced her to the Underground Justice, and after several years of working for them, she auditioned for Short Pier and Mixy Morbid. Though she was initially accepted into Mixy Morbid, Sydney had strings pulled to make her a Short Pier cast member instead. Personality Sabrina is often called the "designated optimist" of the Short Pier cast. Many of her goals include peace and happiness for herself and her loved ones, and she has a lot of goals that she works hard to achieve. She is very friendly and inclined to romantic ideals, but sometimes goes overboard, making her seem obnoxious and desperate to some. She is entirely devoted to the rest of the Short Pier cast, but has an especially soft spot for Mercury Finch, whom she always tries hard to please. The cast as a whole believes that her need for approval from him is simply the result of an unrequited crush, but the reality is that she understands the harsh truths of being a Recreator more than anyone else, as her late older brother had also been one. Over all, she is one of the most empathetic and likeable members of the cast, when she isn't being pushy or smothering. She has no addictions (unless one counts her need for attention,) but she does suffer misplaced guilt from the ordeal with her brother. She is popular among American audiences of Dr. Keeble's Invisibles and Slipknot City boys alike. Physical Appearance Sabrina is universally considered the most attractive Short Pier cast member. She is taller than all of her castmates except Archer and Kingsley, and has a lean, muscular body. According to Radley, she is a "fine Classical Anime specimen"; her eyes are large and shiny, and she has magenta hair cut in an angular bob. She still dresses appropriately for her flight training days; much of her wardrobe consists of bomber jackets, dog tags and combat boots. She has no special defects or irregularities anywhere. Relationships *Saccharine Sydney is Sabrina's boss, as well as her first real female friend. The two generally trust one another, though they are both somewhat inclined to call each other out on obnoxious behavior. *Kingsley Vogue is a friend and, in Sabrina's words, a " fellow skilled combatant." He had a crush on her for a little while after joining Short Pier, but gave up on it in favour of letting her be with Finch. As they are both excellent fighters, they work together on most of their missions. Trivia *Sydney's journal notes that, although she was initially hired for Mixy Morbid, Sabrina was very quickly moved to Short Pier to balance out the two groups. She was the seventh official cast member to be hired. *Sabrina's role within the Underground before joining Short Pier is never made clear. At one point, she implies that she spied on the dysfunctional Public Justice through friends she had made during her aerial training, but this is neither confirmed nor brought up again. *Sabrina runs a blog called "Prodding the Electrical Tuna". It's mostly a blog about books that she's read. Category: Characters Category: Short Pier Category: Anime Characters Category: Females Category:Humanshape Characters Category:Underground Justice